The interior of an automotive vehicle typically includes a coat hook mounted along the edge of the roof structure. Clothing, clothes hangers, and the like can be hung from the coat hook to permit the hanging of articles while traveling. The coat hook may be stationary, retractable, or may be recessed into the headliner.
Additionally, often pet owners need to transport pets, such as dogs, in their vehicle. Devices may be used which separate the driver's compartment from the cargo area to keep pets from interfering with the driver while driving. These devices can be formed of metal or aluminum, netting, straps, and can be affixed to the vehicle interior in a variety of ways.